1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery in which a structure of a safety apparatus that is capable of decreasing a risk when an overcurrent occurs is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being charged. A rechargeable battery having low capacity is commonly used in a portable small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder, and a battery having large capacity is widely used as a power source for driving a motor in an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery that uses a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed, and the high power rechargeable battery is constituted by a large-capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to be used for driving devices requiring large power, such as motors for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, for example.
In addition, a large-capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed in cylindrical and/or angular shapes.
If an overcurrent flows through the rechargeable battery having a case that is made of material such as metal, the temperature of the rechargeable battery may increase and increase a risk of ignition. In addition, if the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery increases because of decomposition of the electrolyte solution in the rechargeable battery due to the overcurrent, there is a risk of explosion of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.